It's Our Club Now
by DoktorK
Summary: Part of my villain songs parodies.  Join V.V. Argost as he leads the Cartoon Network villains into taking Club Cartoon from Bugs Bunny and the heroes.


At Club Cartoon, uh, maybe I should explain a back-story. You see, there is an entire world made for the characters from different Cartoon Network shows. Club Cartoon is a night club where all these characters get to come, hang out, eat, watch their shows, or anything else of their choosing. The staff was entirely made up of the characters from Looney Tunes, with Bugs Bunny as host.

Anyway, it was Halloween night and thing were brewing for the worst. Bugs was showing great cartoons to the audience. Backstage, Lola Bunny, Bugs girlfriend and manager, was checking up on things. All of a sudden, she was grabbed by an elastic like hand. This hand belonged to Madame Rouge, member of the Brotherhood of Evil. Along with her was the cyrptid warlord, V.V. Argost. You see, Argost was concocting a very terrible plan.

"Greetings and bienvenue. It's midnight. Sorry, Lola, but no one likes dull villains on Halloween." Argost said with evil charm. Argost then signaled to the candy pirate captain, Stickybeard, who signaled to Duchess to flip the switch to the club's power box. On stage...

"Okay everybody. Now it's time for a change of pace." Bugs said preparing the next cartoon.

"Lights out!" yelled Duchess as pulled down the switch. With that, the lights went out. Everyone was confused. Bugs was looking around, with difficulty, to find the cause. In an instance, a spotlight shined down on the stage showing Bugs, but also showing Argost who had crept out on stage during the blackout. Bugs turned and saw him, much to his surprise.

"You are correct, Bugs! It's Halloween, you know. And with just the right touch…" Argost said, but stopped to allow Stickybeard to drag Bugs off stage. Argost then struck a ridiculous pose as music started to play.

Argost: **This could be quite the place**

Duchess opened a vortex, letting Gentleman ghost and a horde of ghost criminals out as she sings as well.

Duchess: **Full of wholesome, happy faces!**

Madame Rouge walked up onto stage, Lola in her hand still.

Madame Rouge: **Hanging out**

Stickybeard grabs Bugs by his shirt collar, even though he doesn't where a shirt.

Stickybeard: **Feeling fine**

The shadow demon, Aku, walked up onto stage alongside the other villains

Aku:** Where everyone's a friend of mine**

Duchess: **Inside this evil joint**

Stickybeard: **Where e****very guest gets to the point**

Argost held up a weapon known as the Fang, stolen from Zak Monday. It began to glow an evil green as it changed the screen to show a large, old fashion clock.

Argost and Duchess: **This day will live  
in infamy**

The clock then strikes midnight.

Madame Rouge: **Club Cartoon is history!**

All the villains laughed evilly realizing they now had the power in the club. Gentleman Ghost and his henchmen used their powers to spread darkness throughout the club.

Villains: **It's our club now  
it's our club now**

Gentleman Ghost, ghost thieves, and The Delightful Children: **It's the fact you can't ignore**

Elmer Fudd, Stickybeard's crew, Charmcaster's golems: **Shut the windows**

Gentleman Ghost and the ghost thieves flew in front of the main door.

Gentleman Ghost: **Lock the doors!**

Villains: **It's our club now  
**

Stickybeard's crew of candy pirates raised a set of mugs full of candy.

Stickybeard's crew: **Raise your mugs  
you thieves and thugs  
**

Lee, Marie, and May Kanker: **Join the rabble-rousing crowd  
**

Villains:** It's our club now!**

Two alien cats, one cyborg and one with blue fur, were given a solo.

Mechanikat and Snooky Wookums: **All the coolest cats  
fit in perfectly**

The witch Charmcaster then stepped forward.

Charmcaster: **Every evil witch gets due respect!**

Charmcaster used her magic to turn into a large monster, gaining notice from the high lord of Planet Fusion.

Fuse: **Love your work!**

Lola finally broke free of Madame Rouge, but ran into a Spanish teen.

Alejandro: **You might as well surrender,  
this is how we will end it.**

A female sith warrior and an army of robot soldiers marched forward.

Asajj Ventress: **You've had your fun!**

Battle Droids: **You've played your play!**

Villains: **But every rabbit has his day!**

A group of Battle Droids ran forward and grabbed both Bugs and Lola and carried them through the entire club for all villains to laugh at them.

Villains: **It's our club now!**

Demongo: **Down and dirty!**

Villains: **It's our club now!**

Stickybeard and his crew: **What a party****!**

Aku started to use the flames from his eyebrows to cook hotdogs and marshmallows for fellow villains.

Aku: **What a place for breaking bread!**

The Kanker sisters surrounded a table that Henry Griffin, Jasper Bartlett, and Maggie Winnock. "Hey, why are we here? We're not cartoons." Jasper questioned.

"I think it's because _Unnatural History_ has become a favorite to the author." Henry stated.

The Kanker sisters: **Kill your neighbors.**

Ventress: **Off with their heads!**

As she sang that, she cut the hair off the top of the Kanker sisters heads with her lightsabers by waving them in the air.

Villains: **It's our house now!** **What a party!**

Villains: **Join the fun with no regrets  
only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed!**

The Battle Droids surround everyone that wasn't a villain in any shape or form and locked them in the club's kitchen.

Duchess: **Get that blob!**

Stickybeard: **Game over, Bugs!**

Madame Rouge: **Hit the road, Lola!**

Argost: **Take a hike, it's just us thugs!**

Villains: **It's our club now  
don't bother coming back!  
it's our club now!**

Bugs and Lola were finally thrown out of the club by the Battle Droids. As they looked up, the 'Club Cartoon' sign turned into the 'Club Villains' sign. They can only wait for all the evil to end.

"You know, the author might have wanted to wait until Halloween to make this fanfiction." Bugs said.

"True, very true." Lola agree.

…

For those of you who don't know, here's the character replacement.

Mickey and Minnie-Bugs and Lola(Looney Tunes)

Jafar-V.V. Argost(The Secret Saturdays)

Ursula-Madame Rouge(Teen Titans)

Cruella DeVile-Duchess(Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

Captain Hook-Stickybeard(Codename: Kids Next Door)

The Queen of Hearts and card soldiers-Asajj Ventress and the Battle Droids

Chernabog-Fuse(Cartoon Network's Fusionfall)

Maleficent-Carmcaster(Ben 10)

Fates-the Kanker sisters(Ed, Edd, n, Eddy)

Hades,Pain and Panic-Aku, Demongo(Samurai Jack)

Hitchhiking Ghost-Gentleman Ghost and villain ghost(Batman: the Brave and the Bold)

Si and Am-Mechanikat and Snooky Wookums(Krypto the Superdog)

Pete-Elmer Fudd(Looney Tunes),

Other-Henry, Jasper, and Maggie(Unnatural History),


End file.
